


Head in the Clouds

by RavenclawRachel



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Daydreaming, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRachel/pseuds/RavenclawRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about what happens when James interrupts Lily's daydreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my stories from Fanfictiondotnet to AO3. Hope you like it :)

"Get your head out of the clouds!" he yelled in her ear, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

She'd been daydreaming, of course, and usually that put her in a good mood. But this had been a particularly important and insightful thought. At least, to her it had been. And now that he'd spoken, he'd made it disappear.

Now she was angry. It was foggy, which gave her an idea.

"You get your head out of the clouds," she snapped. "Here, I'll help you!"

She kicked his knees out from behind, using the agility and strength being a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had given her. James was a chaser, too, of course, but he wasn't expecting the attack. When he dropped, she jumped on his back, knocked him over, and shoved his head into the ground.

"It's foggy, James," she hissed in his ear. "In order to get your head out of the clouds when it's foggy, you have to faceplant."

"Lily!" he groaned from underneath her. His hazel eyes met her own brown ones, and she knew she'd beaten him.

"Don't interrupt me again," she commanded, standing and swinging her red hair as she turned around. Turning back she said with a grin, "Unless, of course, you want to see what the ground tastes like again, in which case I would be happy to help!"

And she ran off, laughing, as her brother attempted to regain his composure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment, I really value feedback, it helps me become a better writer :)  
> Have a great day!  
> Mischief Managed,  
> Rachel


End file.
